someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fear Test
It was summer break of 1990's and me and my college friends were just itching for something to do. We eventually decided to take the fear test (as one of them called it) in the abandoned hospital. The hospital was closed in the 1960's due to high number of accidents and deaths in the hospital. It was rumored that the spirits still haunt the place. We chose July 6th at 10:30 pm. We were to navigate through the hospital one by one and return to the enterenace. Since we all loved scray stuff, we were hyped for this day to come. The day finally came, and we all met in front of the Hospital's gate at 11:30 pm. We grabbed flashlights, and walked to the gate. It took all six of us open the rusty gate. The gate made horrible screeching sound. After opening the gate, we walked acrossed the abandonded parking lot towards the main enterance. The silence and the feeling of isolation was killing all of us, but we mangaed to fight them off with constant conversation. As we got closer to the door, I could've sworn I saw something or someone by one of the windows of the building. We opened the lock with the chain cutter and decided in which order should we go. Much to my disappointment, I was chosen to go last. After the first one went inside the dark hallway, we all waited for him to return. But even after 20 minutes he still didn't return. The course was only suppose to take 10 minutes. So the second guy went in to look for him. He also didn't show up after 20 minutes. So went the third. The fourth. They all went inside and were not coming out. It was just the two of us now, and i was seriously getting scared. The fifth guy told me if he didn't make it back in 15 minutes, I was to call the police. As he followed the path of those before him, I prayed for his return. But he still didn't come back, evem after I gave him extra 5 minutes. So I called the police and they came to the hospital right away. They immediately began searching the building, and I joined the search. After several minutes, one of the officers reported in that he found my friends, all hanged in second floor bathroom. I couldn't believe my own eyes when Igot there. There they were, all hanging from ceiling in a row.... The officers told me that by the way they examined the scene they all commited suicide, and their time of death was 20 minutes apart. The time gap of which each of my friends went in. As I drove back to my house trying to process what just happened, two things did not add up. The first was that the second floor bathroom wasn't even close to our course. We all studied the buleprint of the hospital and knew where we were supposed to go. So what made my friends go all the way over there? Second, If they really went to the bathroom and saw the hanging bodies, why didn't they return immediately? They were hanging in a row too. So could this mean they made their way through the bodies to meet their death, even if they saw the body? It's been more than 20 years since it happened, and I will never forget that event. It still makes chill rundown my spines to imagine what would've happened if i went looking for them myself. I forget their names, faces, and the location of hospital. It's prorbably best to leave it that way, because as much as I miss my forgotten friends, I would not dare to go back. ---- ''Written by ''Sgy0003 Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Ghost Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life